Corazón Calcinado
by Itzel Js
Summary: Seguiré a tu lado hasta que deje de sentir, y mi cuerpo se convierta por completo en la muñeca de trapo con ojos pintados, sonrisa costurada y corazón que aun palpita dolorosamente que esta frente a ti.


**Adorando tus ojos.**

Las sombras cubrían aquellas desiertas calles, y solo un farol era el silencioso acompañante de la joven que pasaba cotoneando sus caderas: castaña, y piel color crema, una gran sonrisa y una sublime falda cielo que ondeaba por las ráfagas de viento

Ahí estaba ella, con su contagiosa sonrisa, su risueño humor y una preciosa y falsa sonrisa costurada al rostro.

-llegue-se dijo suspirando al abrir la puerta

- lo siento Naru-chan, pero mis clases se alargaron- se disculpaba la castaña colgando su abrigo verde en el perchero

-como a estado Lin-san?-pregunto con una sonrisa al verlo caminar hacia ella

-bien, como esta usted Taniyama-san?- contesto para nuevamente preguntar lo mismo, la miro, y sintió nostalgia de la pequeña Mai, una de sonrisa alegre, una de ojos vivos, acciones torpes y patosas…..la extrañaba….

-bien, como siempre Lin-san-contesto educadamente

Porque su corazón se había encariñado con esa niña pequeña de espíritu luchador, y la extrañaba porque lo que tenia frente a el no era mas que la sombra de lo que una vez había sido.

Aunque tratase de aparentarlo, todos se habían dado cuenta, todos menos ese estúpido niñato de ojos azules, aquel que tan ególatramente se llamaba genio, pero no podía entender el corazón de una dulce joven, y era suficientemente estúpido como para no querer escuchar al suyo.

-ne-Naru-chan, quieres una taza de te?-pregunto la oji ámbar caminando hacia su apuesto jefe, que siquiera se digno a mirarla

Estaba mal…porque abecés, al no querer oír las suplicas de tu corazón terminas haciendo daño, mas daño del que deberías, mas daño del que tendrías que dar, mas daño del que sientes tu mismo_, simplemente demasiado daño._

-eh…bueno, te serviré uno-dijo contestándose a si misma a ser ignorada por el azabache que leía uno de sus tantos libros

Camino acompasadamente, totalmente derecha y con una infinita delicadeza que nunca fue a creerse capaz de poseer, inteligencia, belleza, delicadeza, presencia,…..tantas cosas que recibió a cambio de dejar que su corazón sollozase en silencio…..

Comenzó a hervir el agua, y a elegir dentro del mueblecito algún te para su insufrible y adorado jefe.

Lin la miro, con tristeza…tristeza y orgullo cual padre para ella, estaba orgulloso de lo que se había convertido su pequeña niña, un gran corazón y un peculiar carácter, como padre se llenaba su pecho de orgullo al acompañarle al colegio representándola, representando a aquella jovencita, y se le encogía de tristeza al recordar que ella no era feliz.

_Porque ella era única, pues podía actuar todo el día cual muñeca de trapo_

_Podía costurarse a si misma una sonrisa a su rostro a pesar de todo el dolor que le causaba_

_Podía pintar perfectamente sus ojos cual sol, pero sin que se diese calor a si misma_

_Podía respirar a pesar de que a cada uno de ellos, sus pulmones se llenaban de soledad_

_Y con su corazón exhalando el dolor infinito que su alma profesaba,_

_Sonreía….._

Porque así también quisiese al joven de ojos azules, sabia que él no le merecía, no merecía lo que tenia, pero se negaba aceptar, desgarrando el corazón de un ángel sin darse cuenta, pero siendo incapaz de dejarlo ir mostrando su inmadurez

La castaña se acercó a pasos lentos con una taza de te humeante en manos y una pequeña charola llena de galletas, acomodo tiernamente todo frente a su jefe y se dispuso a retirarse.

-no quiero Te, llévatelo-se escucho a sus espaldas apenas había volteado sobre sus pies

Volvía a pasar…volvía a hablarle como si ella fuese la causante de todo,

_Como si fuese la causante de su mal humor_

_Como si fuese la causante del mal tiempo_

_Como si fuese la causante de todas las desgracias_

_Como si fuese la causante de la desdicha que lo recorría.._

Suspiro

Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, no ahí, no delante de todo el dijo

Podría llorar cuando el telón se cerrase, escondiéndose a si misma entre la celosa protección que sus cobijas podían darle cual abrazo de una madre, lloraría como siempre, acompañada de la soledad y siendo consolada por la luna, lloraría hasta ese entonces…..solo hasta ese entonces, mientras tanto, debía seguir actuando aquella pequeña y remota obra a la que se dedicaba todos los días

_Sonriendo falsamente, viendo ciegamente, respirando por capricho y viviendo por compromiso…_

Tal vez era masoquista….

Pues seguía regresando sobre sus pasos cuando se decidía dejarlo, pisando tras de si el poco orgullo que le quedaba y que tan mallugado se encontraba ya.

Seguía siendo presencia sobre aquella etérea obra teatral, que la lastimaba, la tiraba, la sacudía y mataba, reviviendo constantemente con tan solo mirar aquellas preciosas lagunas de ojos…

_Tan hermosas, tan sublimes, tan calmadas…._

_Pero tan irreales y dolorosas, que se ahogaba nuevamente _

Monótonamente muriendo sin ninguna prisa ni resistencia, pero con mas dolor cada vez que caía

Tal vez adoraba verse sufrir por aquel azabache….

O tal vez quería terminar lo mas herida posible…

Asegurándose así de que su corazón fuese incapaz de recibir más dolor y ante esto, volverse fuerte, negándose fieramente a perdonarlo cuando por fin dejase de sentir…

Tal vez era eso…...

Pero mientras tanto, mientras aun pudiese oír el doloroso palpitar en su pecho….seguiría amándolo….

Lo amaría hasta que dejase de sentir…..

Se dijo sonriendo consumida en su mente, para después escuchar el llamado del despacho y salir a atender.


End file.
